Vice City (HD Universe)
Vice City was one of the cities available in Grand Theft Auto 1 as well as being the main setting for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is referenced extensively throughout the GTA III Era as well as being mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV. The city is is based on the real world location of Miami, Florida. There are rumors that Vice City will be the setting for the next GTA game, but this has not been confirmed by Rockstar yet. Logical inference GTA 1 had three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas, and Vice City. The GTA III era's (main) games took place in the these cities in the following order: Liberty City, Vice City, San Andreas. GTA IV took place in Liberty City, so some have speculated that the next location for a fourth-era game will be Vice City, which like Liberty City, will undergo a more realistic and life-like design, canon with GTA IV. References in GTA IV *It is advertised on billboards by FlyUS. *Jerry Kapowitz found the Diamonds Niko Bellic and Patrick McReary were after, and plans to open a weapon and liquor store in Vice City. *In the vehicles section of the stats in GTA IV, one possibly ranking is for miles traveled is Liberty City to Vice City. *Lazlow of Integrity 2.0 also frequently refers to life in Vice City in the 1980s as he was a DJ on V-Rock during that time. *In the mission Catch the Wave it is explained that the drugs at the boatyard were transported from Vice City. *Roman Bellic states in a text to Niko Bellic that if they do the deal with Dimitri Rascalov, they could afford to take a private jet to Vice City. *After befriending Roman enough to unlock his car service ability, he sends Niko a text message saying how he is tired of all of his cabs being sent to the airport to pick up old people from Vice City. *Sammy Bottino has criminal charges in Vice City. *For the Female Multiplayer model, hat #3 can be obtained from rank 0; this hat states I ♥ VC, which is a reference to Vice City. *Iggy, from LRR talks about moving to Vice City. He mentions how much cleaner the women are there. *A spin off series of The Science Of Crime is called The Science of Crime: Vice City, possibly in reference to CSI: Miami. *Hossan Ramzy sends an email to Niko informing him that he jumped ship in Florida. (Vice City is based off of Miami which is a main city in Florida.) References in The Ballad of Gay Tony *Yusuf Amir complains to Luis Fernando Lopez that he had to take a private jet to Vice City to bang prostitutes for 2 weeks in order to recover from test driving sexy cars. *The exclusive radio station Vice City FM plays music from the 1980s. *Vice City has its name engraved in the USA Cities Wall inside the Rotterdam Tower, starting in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *On Integrity 2.0 Lazlow keeps talking about Vice City, also, when Lazlow and Jorge are looking for Hercules, Lazlow says Jorge 'should have seen the 80's sluts', refering to his time in Vice City. *Fernando Martinez makes a return from the GTA III Era to DJ for Vice City FM. *Al Di Napoli lives in Vice City. * When failing the mission Ladies' Night by getting too close to Patrick McReary, a conversation between Luis Lopez and Gay Tony will activate where they will mention that they need to runaway to Vice City or Los Santos and that Gay Tony should call him about it. *During a conversation between Luis Lopez and Al Di Napoli, Al suggests Luis and Gay Tony expand into Vice City. Luis responds by stating Vice City is just a retirement home by now. *On the TV show The Mens Room with Bas and Jeremy a caller named Paula makes a call in to the show it is said that she is calling from Vice City (this particular epsisode is only seen in TBoGT). Rotterdam Cities.jpg|The Rotterdam Tower's ground level lobby in TBoGT. See also *Vice City *Vice City in GTA 1 *Vice City in GTA III Era Category:Stubs Category:Locations Category:Cities